wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Rhodes
Cody Rhodes 'is a member of the RAW roster as of 2010, where he is a former United States Champion. Career 'The Legacy & United States Champion (2009-2010) Cody Rhodes made his debut on the December 3rd edition of Superstars, losing a Handicap Match to Yoshi Tatsu & Lex Luger. The Legacy (a team consisting of Rhodes & Ted DiBiase) officially made their tag team debut in the opening match of the January 15th edition of SmackDown, defeating Finlay and a mystery partner revealed to be Shelton Benjamin. On January 22nd, Rhodes competed in a Triple Threat contenders match for the Intercontinental Championship in which he was pinned by Vance Archer, this came after a distraction from CM Punk. On the February 12th edition of SmackDown, Rhodes defeated Yoshi Tatsu in a contenders match to be named the new contender to the Intercontinental Championship. At Elimination Chamber, Rhodes failed to defeat The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. Two weeks later, Rhodes & DiBiase assisted Randy Orton in the main event of SmackDown in a 3-on-1 beatdown over The Undertaker to name Orton the new contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, adding Orton to The Legacy. On March 12th, Rhodes was put into a gauntlet match alongside DiBiase & Orton, stating that if Rhodes or DiBiase could beat The Undertaker, they would be added to the WrestleMania match between Orton & Undertaker. Rhodes was Undertaker's first opponent, losing to Undertaker, who went on to defeat DiBiase before losing to Orton. As part of the 2010 WWE Draft, The Legacy were all drafted to the RAW brand in March. Rhodes made his RAW debut on April 5th, losing to Vladimir Kozlov in a match for the Hardcore Championship. On April 12th, The Legacy aligned themselves with RAW General Manager Mr. McMahon as he, alongside Randy Orton attacked CM Punk with a steel chair, with The Legacy later facing CM Punk & Kane (who they had attacked and unmasked the previous week) in a Handicap Match in which The Legacy lost. It was later revealed that Kane had injured Rhodes in a match, requiring Rhodes to get surgery and take time off. On May 24th, Rhodes returned after being voted into a Hardcore Championship match, he returned wearing a mask and trying to hide his face, he was defeated by champion Vladimir Kozlov in dominant fashion. At Fatal 4-Way, Rhodes won the United States Championship when he took the place of injured champion Ezekiel Jackson, defeating Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan & Brodus Clay to win the title. Rhodes entry into the match came after Jackson's partners Vladimir Kozlov & Mason Ryan were unable to take Jackson's place in the match, due to Kozlov being hit by a car prior to the match and Ryan being found unconscious backstage. The very next night, Rhodes was booked into a championship defense immediately as punishment for adding himself to the match, he defeated Michael McGillicutty to retain the championship. Prior to the match, Rhodes & DiBiase announced that it was The Legacy who attacked Kozlov & Ryan at Fatal 4-Way, stating they no longer worked for Mr. McMahon as they don't work with others. On June 28th, McMahon booked Rhodes in a Money in the Bank qualifier, stating it would be a double qualifying tag team match, but not declaring who he had paired Rhodes with. Rhodes was revealed to be partnered with Santino Marella, losing the qualifier to the combination of Kevin Nash & Brock Lesnar. On July 19th, Rhodes' partner Ted DiBiase won a contenders match for the United States Championship after Randy Orton interfered and helped Ted defeat Daniel Bryan. The match was confirmed to take place at SummerSlam. The following week, The Legacy lost a Handicap Match against Kevin Nash after Rhodes tried ordering Orton to let him take control of the match, this lead to Orton walking out on the match. After their loss, Rhodes expressed disappointment in DiBiase, who took the pinfall in the match. The following week on RAW, Rhodes lost to Randy Orton in a match that if Orton were to win, he would join the United States Championship match at SummerSlam. After the victory, DiBiase joined Orton in throwing Rhodes out of the ring, kicking Rhodes out of The Legacy. At the event, Rhodes lost the championship to DiBiase, who defeated Rhodes via submission with the Million Dollar Dream. Championships and Accomplishments * United States Championship (1-time) Category:Superstars